Some operating systems and other programs have the capability of encrypting data of a volume. This helps ensure that only the person(s) who knows the appropriate security codes is able to access data on the volume—even if the computer hosting the volume is stolen. A problem occurs, however, when legitimate stakeholders of the volume are not able to access the data on the volume. For example, if a volume is encrypted and a user of the volume forgets security codes for the volume, it may be computationally infeasible to calculate the security codes and thus decrypt the data of the volume.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.